The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Buddleja (butterfly bush) grown as an ornamental shrub for home and commercial landscapes. Butterfly bush is typically grown for its attractive, fragrant flowers that are borne throughout the growing season.
The new and distinct variety of butterfly bush resulted from a formal breeding program established by the inventors in Raleigh, N.C., United States. One of the objectives of the breeding program was to develop a compact Buddleja with bright pink flower color. ‘Miss Ruby’ originated as a first generation descendant from a hand pollinated cross of Buddleja ‘White Ball’ butterfly bush (non-patented)×Buddleja ‘Attraction’ butterfly bush (non-patented) made in 2002 ‘White Ball’ was released and named as a butterfly bush cultivar by in Booskoop, The Netherlands, in 1974, and is available in commerce. The ‘Attraction’ parent used in this hybridization was released in 2001. Both ‘Attraction’ and ‘White Ball’ are complex hybrids comprised of multiple species of Buddleja, and hence assigning a species designation to either cultivar is inappropriate.
The seeds resulting from the 2002 controlled hybridization process were harvested in fall of 2002 and germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 2003. The resulting seedlings were planted in field trials in spring of 2003. These plants flowered in summer 2003, and one seedling, designated NC2003-22, was selected for its compact growth habit, attractive gray-green leaf color, and attractive bright pink flower color. This original plant demonstrated characteristics identical to those subsequently expressed on other plants when propagated from stem cuttings. This single plant is the subject of the present invention ‘Miss Ruby’.
The distinguishing traits of ‘Miss Ruby’ are compact growth habit, gray-green leaf color, and flowers that are bright pink in color. The cultural requirements for ‘Miss Ruby’ are well-drained soil, full sun, and moderate moisture. ‘Miss Ruby’ exhibits no serious pest or disease problems known to the inventors, except for occasional spider mite infestation during periods of hot, dry weather.
The closest comparison known to the inventors are the parents ‘White Ball’ and ‘Attraction’. Plants and flowers of this new variety differ from its parents. ‘Miss Ruby’ produces a plant that is similar to the ‘White Ball’ parent in size and stature, but possesses bright pink rather than the white flowers of ‘White Ball’. ‘Miss Ruby’ is different than the ‘Attraction’ parent in being more compact in growth, and having bright pink flower color, as compared to the red-purple of ‘Attraction’.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Miss Ruby’ was conducted by the inventors in fall 2003 in Raleigh, N.C., and ‘Miss Ruby’ has subsequently been propagated in the same location in years 2004 and 2006. In all cases, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by softwood to semi-hardwood stem cuttings. Such cuttings root readily under mist in about 14 to 21 days, and resume normal growth. Four plants derived from stem cuttings of the variety were established in 2005, and ten additional plants derived from stem cuttings of the variety were established in 2007. During all asexual propagation, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. Plants derived from stem cuttings exhibit characteristics identical to those of the original plant, and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Test plantings and performance evaluation over three years demonstrate this variety to be relatively consistent in its characteristics even under the different growing conditions associated with yearly climatic variation.
Plants of the new variety are only moderately vigorous after establishment in the field, being less vigorous and more compact than most cultivars of butterfly bush. Young plants have averaged about 0.5 meters of growth per year. Plants are semi-upright in growth habit. Flowering occurs in the first year of growth on newly formed wood. The inflorescence is a simple panicle, and shows a unique bright pink flower color. Flowering usually begins in late May to early June in Jackson Springs, N.C., and continues throughout the growing season until the first freeze event in October or November. An individual inflorescence flowers for about 7-10 days, depending on temperature, but new flowers are made during the entire growing season. Fertility of flowers is low, and the new cultivar sets very few seed, an asset in landscape settings.
‘Miss Ruby’ is distinguished from other related known cultivars based on the unique combination of traits including compact growth habit, gray-green leaf color, and bright pink flower color.
The new variety has been named the MISS RUBY cultivar. No public sale of ‘Miss Ruby’ has yet taken place at the time of application.